Attacked at Midnight
by c-hsnorkack
Summary: Post HBP. Draco is attacked on a mission he is bein forced to undertake, while Harry has left Hogwarts to fulfil the prophecy. Will they meet again and what is the secret that Draco has hid from Harry all of these years? Rated for slash, suicidal themes,


**Attacked at Midnight**

Hey, its my second story (not connected to my first, which is on indefinite hiatus until I'm inspired to continue). Basically it's set straight after the climax of HBP. Draco becomes a werewolf andHarry has left school to search for certain objects that could potentially aid in the downfall of Voldie-shorts. Will they ever meet again, and if so what is the secret that Draco has been harbouring for all of these years.

**Warning: **torture/violence, eventual DMHP slash, HBP spoilers, suicidal themes, and I think that's it at the moment!

**Disclaimer:** As you all know, I am not JK Rowling (or am I?(we all know she's a closet slasher)) and therefore none of these characters and/or storylines are mine. Don't sue, I can't afford it.

**Rating:** M (for suicidal themes, and the eventual slash. I suppose violence could come under this heading too)

**Ships: **HPDM, NLLL (at the moment)

**Chapter One: It's Done**

Draco looked down at his hands, and was shocked to see that they were trembling so much that his wand had almost dropped to the ground. He looked up at the old man, kneeling on the ground before him, knowing that if he didn't complete his task, he and his family would be little better off than Dumbledore in the end. If only he could stop this damned shaking, maybe he could... But his mind went blank when he heard the door close behind him yet again. Without looking around to see who it is, Draco was roughly pushed out of the way. Looking up, he saw his Godfather standing there, wand pointing at Dumbledore's chest, a demented look on his face. Without even a hint of uncertainty, he said the two words that Draco could not. A shot of green light departed from Severus' wand, and Draco watched as his former headmaster was flung back by the force of the killing curse.

Draco was shaken out of his reverie when he felt a hand grasp roughly at the scruff of his neck and the harsh voice of his godfather saying, "out of here, quickly." Draco was forced through the door before he could even get control over his legs and force them to run. However, now was not the time to fall apart and he began to sprint, not even looking at the battle scene that was the corridor leading to the astronomy tower. He and Severus ran silently past and down some more corridors, then down the marble staircase in the Entrance Hall and finally out into the dark grounds. Draco could hear someone calling out behind them, but did not give it another thought. Now his mind was slowly kicking into gear again he could only thing of one thing. I don't want to go back to him.

Severus and Draco continued running when, suddenly, a jet of red light shot past the two, and he heard Severus yell "run, Draco." His godfather turned around to seek the source of the red light, and soon enough Draco saw Potter. He had no thought of running now. Maybe Potter would get to them first. Thoughts of what would happen to him when he saw the Dark Lord again made him panic, and the prospect of being killed by Potter, or even being sent to Azkaban, started to look inviting. Draco soon realised though that Potter wasn't even thinking about him but rather his godfather. The Chosen One sent spell after spell at Severus, only for them to be deflected. Draco could detect, out of the corner of his eye, something burning. Ignoring it, he followed his godfather's instructions and ran outside of the grounds. Soon enough, Severus joined him and as Draco clasped the elder man's arm, he felt the constricting sensation of apparation hit as he left Hogwarts forever. In the split second before he left though, his silver eyes turned towards the green ones he sought out every day and he shivered, closing his eyes after he saw the look of complete hatred etched upon the other boys face.

Draco's eyes opened as soon as his feet hit solid ground. He looked around and saw that he and Severus had apparated to a deserted road. Before he could ask where they were, Severus turned to Draco and said, "I'm sorry that you have to endure this Draco. If I could let you go I would, but it would only be delaying the inevitable, and when he eventually found you, it would be so much worse." Draco nodded weakly, too disoriented to really observe what his former teacher was saying. Severus placed a hand on his godson's shoulder, then abruptly turned, leaving a bleary-eyed Draco to follow in his wake.

Draco paid no attention to his surroundings, keeping his eyes on the backs of Severus' feet so he knew where he was going. He didn't even consider escaping. To do so would mean to fight off his godfather and he didn't have enough energy to even contemplate what spells he could possibly use against someone who had just killed the man who many mudblood-lovers saw as the second coming of Merlin. Draco's mind could not handle the thoughts swimming around in his head: whether his parents were alive, what the Dark Lord would do to him, the scene back under the astronomy tower, the look of complete hatred on Potter's face...He was so distracted he did not notice that Severus had stopped, and only stopped himself when he walked into the back of the former Professor, almost knocking him to the ground. Draco looked up, and saw before him a sight that had been plaguing his dreams all of the last year: a tall man with no discernable nose and blood red eyes filled with pure malevolency, standing near his parents, who were chained to the brick wall behind him, battered and bruised. "You're lucky they came quietly Draco, otherwise they may not have even made it to our little celebration," said the scarlet-eyed man quietly.  
"Let them go," Draco hissed.  
"Tut, tut. So impolite, Draco. I really thought that Lucius and Narcissa would have taught their son better. Oh well..._Crucio_," The Dark Lord said as he pointed his wand at the youngest Malfoy, who fell to the ground, writhing in agony. Draco's rolled back into his head as the feeling of flaming blades piercing every inch of his skin overwhelmed him. He did not even notice his mother yelling out, only to be silenced by the back of the hand of an anonymous death eater. The Dark Lord raised his wand and Draco's fit of pain immediately ceased. He stood up and stumbled in his dizziness as the surrounding death eaters cheered. The Dark Lord turned his back on the boy and addressed the death eaters: "well friends, thanks to our reformed Professor here, the champion of the mudblood scum is dead." He stopped, allowing his death eaters to cheer, before continuing. "This, by no means ensures our victory. There is still some way to go before the Dark Lord's aims are met. But he will allow one night of merriment," he grinned. "Off you go."

All of the death eaters, with the exception of Wormtail and Severus, apparated to fulfil whatever evil desire they fancied. The Dark Lord turned to the latter and said: "so, your true loyalties are revealed at last Severus. I have to admit, there was a time when I felt your loyalty to him wavered, but I am pleased that I was mistaken. Wormtail, take Severus up to one of the beds, he needs his rest for his next mission." The Dark Lord then turned back to Draco. "Don't think this lets you off the hook, young chap," he said, talking to him as though he was a small child who broke something. "I haven't finished with you yet." He smiled as he inflicted another torture curse on the boy. He lifted his wand and Draco stopped writhing on the floor in pain. "Your parents are safe for now, but only because you still may be useful." The Dark Lord smirked, and using his wand picked up the blond boy and chucked him at the wall next to his parents. "However, disobey me again and I will not be so forgiving. Wormtail," The Dark Lord turned to the balding man who had just come back downstairs, "kindly escort young Mr. Malfoy here to his lodgings"  
"Yes master, of course. Anything you say," Wormtail squeaked as he bowed low and scurried over to Draco, whose usually lustrous blonde ahir was matted with congealed blood from where he hit his head on the stone wall.  
"Oh, and clean him up, will you? You know how I detest stains in my carpet." With this last remark, Voldemort apparated, leaving Wormtail to clumsily heal the boy, before levitating him to a dark windowless room. There he unceremoniously let Draco drop to the floor. "Don't bother escaping boy, this room had wards on it," Wormtail sniffed, closing the door, automatically activating the wards the Dark Lord had cast.

Draco looked around. Why would he bother escaping, he though to himself. The Dark Lord would get him in the end. He looked at his wand lying by his side. Ha, he thought to himself, he didn't even take my wand. A thought leapt into his head. He may not be able to escape physically, he thought, but he could always..._Stop_, said a tiny voice in the back of his mind. _A Malfoy doesn't take the easy way out._ Draco smirked, in spite of himself. Even if he had nothing else, he still had his pride.

**A/n: So heres the first chapter. Sorry it is so short, but it's just setting the scene for the dark themes to come (woo-ooo-ooo). Please review, I'd love to know what you guy's think, even if it is bad. It all helps!**

Cheers!


End file.
